


Hearts Forever Undone

by angelaxy



Series: Ave Atque Vale [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: In times like these, when Vincent was painting alone in that Sunflower field, the deepest part of her yearned to fly down to the earth.This time, Michiru dared herself to be closer.
Relationships: Vincent/Michiru
Series: Ave Atque Vale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861090





	Hearts Forever Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing Vincent in another WIP earlier when this idea appeared and begged to be written, so why not add another wip hehehe~ oops.  
> Enjoy the fluffiest feels with Vincent  
>  ~~one shot for now, but will add continuation eventually~~  
>  xoxo

Far above the sea of white clouds in the bright blue sky, a pair of pure white wings flapped continuously.

An angel flew through the clouds, a soft smile adorned her features with her gaze directed to a certain direction below on earth. To _him_.

In the middle of a sunflower field, Vincent walked through to set his easel and a stool under a tree.

Michiru halted for a moment to allow herself to float in the air, wings flapping softly to keep her hovering in the sky, obscured by the clouds. _There he is,_ she thought with a flutter of her heart against all of her angelic instincts that screamed to prevent her from doing anything further.

In times like these, when Vincent was painting alone in that Sunflower field, the deepest part of her yearned to fly down to the earth. To watch him paint with a sense of wonder within her. Each time, she dared to be closer, and closer, without him being aware of her angelic presence at all.

This, her watching him, had been happening years after years, over the centuries since Vincent turned as a vampire and appeared there in the sunflower field — for the strangest reason, she was drawn to him. How could a vampire with such a pure heart exist?

Time passed, she was unknowingly _attracted_ to him.

Michiru landed on the ground and watched him from a distance, near but not too far. The skirt of her long white gown fluttered with the wind while she walked unnoticed using her angelic power and hid herself behind the tree.

Vincent painted in contentment until the sun began to creep lower in the horizon, the sunflowers followed the movement in unison. Michiru’s heart was just as content to see him paint with a serene expression in his face. 

At some point, Vincent stepped away from his easel to take a break and laid down on the soft grass, the leaves of the tree protected him from the sunlight. He closed his eyes while the wind lulled him into a peaceful slumber. Shortening their distance, Michiru appeared beside sleeping Vincent for the first time ever. _It should be safe_ , she thought, knowing he was deep in his sleep. 

Then, she allowed herself to kneel down, watching him closer to see the sudden wind rustling his hair, tempting her to do the same.

_When he is sleeping, his pureness radiates even more._

_As if he is an angel himself._

The thought made a soft chuckle leaving her lips. Without Michiru intending to, her fingertips reached out to graze softly against his face.

Right at the moment Vincent stirred, she retracted her hand right after, heart skipped a beat. _No, I mustn’t—_ Too late, his eyes were already wide open before she had the chance to escape. Not that she was eager to. 

“..You.” He muttered softly as their gazes met and sat upright, both equally stunned. Vincent, to see a girl with a pair of wings behind her back, her presence seemed to glow with a light of her own.

Michiru, to see him waking up all of a sudden and witnessed her presence — she stood up on her feet hurriedly, wings began to spread themselves when he stood as well, catching her hand before she escaped him entirely.

“I won’t hurt you,” Vincent whispered, a smile as angelic as hers spread across his face. “I promise.”

That smile was alluring enough to prevent her from leaving. “I apologize, I must.. I should leave..” Hesitance in her voice surprised Michiru herself. This was wrong, he should never see her or acknowledge that angels did truly exist.

“Please.” He stepped closer, his smile stretched further while his hand was still holding hers. “Stay for a little longer.”

Her breath caught at the sight of his angelic smile, had forgotten that his true nature was with the darkness, a vampire. “You shouldn’t have seen me.”

He let out a small laugh instead, gaze flickered to the tip of the white wings that peeked over her shoulders. “I won’t tell anyone, if you’re concerned about that.”

 _If that’s so.._ Michiru convinced herself that it was alright, after watching Vincent for a long time she knew he was proven trustworthy. After enough convincing, she nodded slowly, wings furled neatly with her decision to remain there — for a little longer.

Vincent couldn’t tear his gaze off of her and the wings on her back as they stood face to face, her bright eyes peering up at him with incomparable innocence and pureness. 

He let go of her hand, reluctantly, a smile remained in his face. “You must be an angel..”

Her eyelashes fluttered softly when she blinked, her voice was as soft as the wind that caressed her face. “Yes, I am.”

“Do you have a name?” He asked.

 _I shouldn’t—_ “..Michiru.” Too late, it was uttered before she could stop herself.

Vincent’s smile turned into a boy-ish grin that made him even look innocent. “Beautiful name. Seems fitting for a beautiful angel such as you.”

Another skip of her beating heart before it thundered aloud in her ear. _Oh, Lord.._ Michiru couldn’t help it, a smile appeared on her lips in response to his words. Not of vain from his compliment, but his warm acceptance, to see him this close and talked to him at last. Many times she hoped this would happen, despite the heavenly rule for angels to not have any contact with creatures of darkness unless ordered to.

This? This was _strictly_ forbidden.

But, Vincent might be the best first mistake she ever had.

“You are.. Vincent.” Her voice stirred with emotion along with her wings. The inexplicable _attraction_ that she hadn’t fully realized yet.

“Oh, you know who I am?” He tilted his head to the side, wonder and curiosity flickered in his eyes.

“I do. I’m aware of you, I happen to see you painting here in this sunflower field from a long time ago.” It wasn’t a lie, angels could never lie. A strange sensation surfaced within her, a celestial being who should never feel, but, she didn’t want this feeling to disappear.

Despite everything, Michiru lifted a hand, cupping Vincent’s face. The touch was featherlight, soft, but enough to make her entire world and heaven disappear, that there were only her and Vincent who existed.

A momentary silence between them was broken by Vincent’s soft voice, “Will you let me paint you?”

The inquiry startled Michiru that she pulled her hand away, her conflicted gaze fixated in his. “I apologize, this should never happen. I should not— “

Vincent put a finger against his lips, “It will be our secret.”

“Our.. secret..?” Michiru repeated with widened eyes.

“No one will know. If anyone ever asked about the painting, I would say an angel appeared in my dream.” He said reassuringly, but inside he desperately hoped this wasn’t a dream, that the beautiful angel before him was real.

In her hesitance to answer, neither to agree or to refuse him, Michiru took steps backwards. White wings spread wide all of a sudden, flapping a few times to prepare for a flight. Guilt began to surface the longer Vincent’s presence affected her. “I must leave, I am sorry.”

Swiftly, her bare feet leapt up from the ground and brought her flying higher to the sky, but when Michiru stole a glance over her shoulder..

There, below, under the tree, Vincent was smiling from ear to ear, waving at her. His loud, determined voice seemed to challenge the wind to carry it for her to hear. 

“I’ll be waiting for your answer!”

Vincent dearly hoped she would come to visit him again. That she would answer yes eventually. 

To see her once more, to paint her.

The angel who made his heart come undone.


End file.
